Never knew what hit them
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: As Gibbs neighbor brings back Gibbs past he finds friendship in someone new.
1. Chapter 1

STORY NAME: Never knew what hit them.

CHAPTER 1.

Today was a very rough case for the team. A Navy Caption who is Gibbs neighber killed his 8 year old son. Saying that he can go to kelly in heaven and make him a grandfather. Everyone knew that Gibbs was blaming himself and nothing they did made him change his mind. The phycriatrist even told Gibbs that he was not to blam that the man was crazy. They told him that if anything he should be happy that the father did that so his son can finally be happy. But that didn't even change Gibbs mind. After the case was over the team all went out for a drink trying to put what happen to the little boy behind them. They had to force Gibbs to come along. After about a hour after the got there Gibbs desided that he wanted to go home. About 2 hours after Gibbs left Palmer desided that he wanted to go home as well. When he got up to leave he noticed that Gibbs wallet was on the bench next to him. Palmer desided that he was going to drop the wallet off at Gibbs house on his way home. When Palmer got to Gibbs house he noticed that the lights in the living room were on. He tried the front door and it was locked, and Gibbs didn't anwser his phone. So Palmer went to the side of the house, and he noticed that the basement light was off. So Palmer knew that something was wrong. He went back to the front door and tried the lock again and it was still locked. Palmer knew that he had to get into the house because his gut was telling him that Gibbs was in trouble. So Palmer went back to his car and got his lock picking kit, grateful know more than ever that he learned how to pick locks. After he was done picking the went and searched the house for Gibbs. Palmer found him in the bathroom on the floor with a knife in his hand cutting himself. Palmer was so scared at the site in front of him. Gibbs realized that Palmer was standing next to him and went to cut his wrists, so he would not have to talk about it. But sadley for him Palmer took the knife away from him. Gibbs looked up at Palmer with tears in his eyes. Gibbs expetced Palmer to leave him there, but the next thing he knew Palmer was crouching down beside him, pulling him him into his arms and comforting him while he was crying. When Gibbs was done crying Palmer helped him up and led him into the living room and onto the couch. He waited for Gibbs to start talking. When Gibbs started talking, Palmer just listened and never judged him. They stayed up the whole night talking. Gibbs was starting to learn what a good friend he had in Jimmy Palmer.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this in chapter 1, please review. This is my first fan fiction and I would love to know what you guys think. All kinds of reviews are welcome.

CHAPTER 2.

Gibbs and Palmer stayed up all night talking. Gibbs told him when he first started cutting himself, how often he does it and why he does it. The thing that Gibbs relieved that Palmer was the perfect person to tell it to was because he didn't judge him. Palmer listened to what Gibbs was saying and tried to understand, but didn't look at him like he was week.

Palmer couldn't believe what he was hearing Gibbs. The big tough marine Special Agent Jethro Gibbs cut himself. I wanted to ask him why not tells someone sooner, but then I realized that he didn't want people to think that he was weak. Gibbs needs a friend to help him get through this and that is what I plan to do.

Gibbs was so happy that he told Palmer that he cuts himself. He was thinking at least I have someone I can talk to it about. I don't have to keep bottled up and have no one to talk to anymore. But He asked Palmer to keep it a secret that he didn't want anyone else to know, that they my look at him different.

Palmer told Gibbs that I am hear for you, and if you ever want to talk I will listen. But make me one promise that the next time you go to cut yourself call me first and maybe we can talk, that my lead you to get better and stop cutting yourself. Palmer also promised Gibbs that he will keep it a secret and won't tell anyone and that he also promises that he won't look at him different.

Gibbs promised Palmer that the next time he feels the need to cut himself he will call Palmer and try to stop.

Palmer said that is all I ask.

The next day the two of them hang out and talk. Worked on Gibbs boat. Gibbs asked Palmer if he wanted to know how he got it out of the basement.

Palmer said yes he would like to know, but that he doesn't have to tell him

Gibbs said that since you are going to try and help stop cutting myself it is the least that I can do.

Palmer said that he is doing it as a friend and that he doesn't need to be repaid, but if wants to show him that that would be ok.

Gibbs said that he appreciates the friendship and that he would love to show Palmer how he gets it out of the basement. Gibbs also told Palmer that nobody else knows how he gets it out of the basement, not even Shannon knew.

Palmer took that with great pleasure that he was going to be the first person that Gibbs showed how he gets the boat out of the basement.

The next day at work Gibbs and Palmer went to work in their own cars and went about their everyday life. Nobody suspected that Gibbs was cutting himself and that Palmer was trying to help him stop.

The next case they had, they needed Gibbs to go undercover with DiNozzo Sr. as his little brother. Gibbs was worried about it but didn't say anything. They got Gibbs the outfit that they wanted him to wear. Gibbs was going to a beach drinking party with DiNozzo Sr. and he needed to wear swim trunks and a short sleeve shirt. Gibbs didn't want to do it because he always wears a jacket to cover up the cutting marks. When he tried to abject to the short sleeve shirt, Vance told him that since you always wear a jacket even in the summer time and you are going to a beach party you have to wear the short sleeve shirt. Gibbs knew he was in trouble and went down to palmer for advice.

Gibbs told Palmer about the short sleeve shirt and that they will see the cut marks.

Palmer told Gibbs that he will try and help him get out of the short sleeve shirt but he is making no promises.

Gibbs told him thank you and the 2 of them headed back upstairs.

When the 2 of them got back upstairs Vance was there waiting with Gibbs team and DiNozzo Sr. Vance told Gibbs that he has to go get change.

Gibbs was protesting about the short sleeve shirt and Vance said, I said no once and I am not changing my mind.

That was when Palmer cut in and said, Director you have to let Gibbs wear a long sleeve shirt.

Vance said, I said no to Gibbs and I am saying no to you as well. Gibbs will wear the shirt sleeve shirt.

The whole team including Abby, Ducky and DiNozzo Sr. where shocked that Gibbs was refusing a short sleeve shirt even though that if he didn't wear it could compromise the mission. They were also surprised that Palmer was sticking up for Gibbs.

Vance asked them; give me one good reason that I should let you wear the long sleeve shirt.

Gibbs looked at Palmer and Palmer said, this might be your only choice. I would tell them and Gibbs said are you sure. Palmer said yes, that was when Gibbs said ok. That was when Gibbs took off his jacket and the team gasps at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

PREVESILY.

Vance asked them; give me one good reason that I should let you wear the long sleeve shirt.

Gibbs looked at Palmer and Palmer said, this might be your only choice. I would tell them and Gibbs said are you sure. Palmer said yes, that was when Gibbs said ok. That was when Gibbs took off his jacket and the team gasps at what they saw.

PRESENT

The team couldn't believe what they are seeing. Gibbs has marks all over his arms. The marks on his arms are like from him cutting himself.

The faces on the team's face are why Gibbs didn't want to tell them. Gibbs right then in there knew he should have not taken off his jacket and left the building.

Palmer knew the way the team is acting is not good for Gibbs. He needs support, not sympathy.

Vance couldn't believe what he is seeing. Gibbs doesn't cut himself. Vance knew that Gibbs know can't go on the undercover mission and will need some psychiatry help.

Ducky couldn't believe what he is looking at. Gibbs one of his dearest friends was cutting himself and didn't tell him, but by the looks of sound of it he told Jimmy Palmer. Gibbs never

closest friends.

Gibbs knew he owed everybody expiation and that is what he planned on doing with the help of Palmer. Gibbs knew he couldn't explain everything without Palmer to help him.

Palmer knew that he was going to have to help Gibbs explain everything. He just hoped everyone listened to what they had to say before they went out and judge them explicitly Gibbs.

Gibbs took a deep breath and started talking. I just want to say before everybody jumps to conclusion Palmer didn't know that I was cutting myself until the night we all went out to the bar and I left my wallet on the bench and Palmer brought it to my house.

Tony asks how Palmer found out that night. I mean you always answer your phone or are always in your basement working on your boat.

Gibbs said that may be true but that night I was not in my basement or answering my phone.

Gibbs asks Palmer can you tell the Team the rest of the story, I can't.

Palmer tells Gibbs not to worry that I will tell the team the rest of the story you just go sit down at your desk, before you get too worked up and want to cut yourself again. I will talk to the team.

Gibbs thanks Palmer and goes sit down at his desk.

Palmer tells the team about how Gibbs began cutting himself. He tells them about how Gibbs also never told anyone about the cutting because he didn't want anybody to think that he was week. Palmer also told them that for Gibbs sake don't make a big deal about it and don't look or treat him differently or that will make him go backwards on the little progress we made.

Ducky asks Palmer why Gibbs told him and not someone like me or someone from the team.

Palmer told Ducky that he walked in on Gibbs cutting.

Ziva asks Palmer how he walked in on Gibbs cutting himself.

Palmer tells them that the night that he took Gibbs wallet over to his house. I called Gibbs and he didn't answer. I tried his front door but it was locked, then when his basement light wasn't on I knew that something was wrong and that I needed to get into his house. I used the lock picking kit that I keep in my car and picked the lock on Gibbs front door. Then I went searching in Gibbs house and found him on the bathroom floor cutting himself.

DiNozzo Sr. asks how can a Federal Agent who cuts himself when a case or an undercover mission gets to him stay an agent.

That is when both Vance and Ducky said that he can't stay a Federal Agent, he needs psychiatry help. When he makes a full recovery and if he can still be an agent then he can come back.

Palmer tells them that Gibbs will never open up to a psychiatrist. He tells the team that he is the first one Gibbs ever told about the cutting.

Palmer then asks them if he won't tell anyone about the cutting or talk about it except to me how will he get help in a psychiatry facility.

Ducky says the Palmer has a point.

Vance says ok. Palmer you will act as Gibbs therapist and you Ducky will oversee.

DiNozzo Sr. asks why Ducky has to oversee.

Vance says that because Ducky has a degree in psychiatry.

Palmer says that if he is going to help Gibbs get better and stop him from cutting then I am going to have to move into his house.

Vance says ok. We will help you move into his house tomorrow.

Palmer says thank you.

McGee then says ok then we are settled on how we are going to help Gibbs get better.

Everybody says ok.

The team goes over and explains everything to Gibbs and how they are going to help him get better.


	4. Chapter 4 Authers Note

AUTHERS NOTE.

Hello to all of my readers. I just want to let you all know that I am going away with my family. I will not be updating until I get back. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Please keep reading and reviewing. Please let me know if there is anything that you would like to see in the story. You readers that review my story make my day. See you all when I get back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

The Team goes over to Gibbs and explains to him how they are going to help him.

Gibbs tells them that he will not go into a nut house.

Vance tells Gibbs that if he will talk with Palmer and let Ducky oversee then he will not make him go into a hospital.

Tony then tells Gibbs that they also agreed that Palmer has to stay at his place so he can make sure that you won't cut yourself, and it will also be easier to help you get better with someone there.

Abby then points out that if he went into a hospital he would have people there with him at all times, so this way you are at home and you know the person who is living with you.

Gibbs tells the ok. I will do it your way.

Gibbs then asks Vance when I get better can I come back to NCIS.

Vance tells Gibbs that if and when he gets better his spot at NCIS will be waiting for him.

Gibbs tells the team, just 1 more favor, do not tell my dad about my cutting and that I am asking time off to get help and get better.

Ziva then asks why we can't tell him.

Gibbs tells them that his dad would be hurt that he didn't know before and then he would insist on coming down and help with the therapy and that I do not want.

The team tells Gibbs that they will not call his dad and tell him but if he contacts us at NCIS and is looking for you then we will tell him.

DiNozzo Sr says that you guys are wrong and that you need to tell Jackson now.

McGee asks DiNozzo Sr why we have to tell Jackson now.

DiNozzo Sr says because Jackson will get hurt if you don't. I remember how I felt when I was told that Jr had the plague and was never told. That is a feeling that you will never forget. You guys would be hurting Jackson if you don't tell him now.

Gibbs says he didn't know before and if he finds out in the end it won't make a different.

DiNozzo Sr says to Gibbs you were a father. How would you feel if your kid had a problem and didn't tell him until the problem was taken care of.

Gibbs says that I would be hurt.

Gibbs says ok call my dad and tell him what is going on but tell him I am ok and do not need him coming down.

The team says ok.

Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky walk out of NCIS and into the path of Gibbs recovery.

There will be 1 maybe 2 more chapters to finish up this story. I love reading the reviews that I get. Please keep them coming. Also I would love to hear what you guys want to happen in the story. The next chapter is not written yet so let me know what you want in it. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week to the beginning of next week. Hope you all love this chapter and story. Thank you to all those readers who review my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

(18 months later)

Gibbs has fully recovered from the cutting.

2 months after Gibbs left for his recovery. The NCIS team got a case about a marine who was kidnapped and his family lives in Stillwater.

The team went to Stillwater and they ran into Jackson.

Jackson asked where Gibbs was.

And just like the team told Gibbs, they told Jack about the cutting, and the treatment.

Jackson was upset that he had to learn about his son's cutting from his team. He asked the team how long has Leroy been cutting himself, and how is the treatment coming along.

The team tells Jack that he had been cutting himself for a long time, but they didn't find out about the cutting until 2 months ago, when Gibbs was going undercover and hade to at wear a short sleeve shirt.

Jackson tells the team that he would like to down to Washington D.C. and see Leroy.

The team told Jackson that Gibbs does not want to see him until his rehab has been completed.

Jackson asks the team why Leroy does not want to me until he completes rehab.

The team tells Jackson that Gibbs didn't tell them directly but he probably does not want him to see his son weak.

The team tells Jackson that they will tell Gibbs that you want to see him when we get back.

The team leaves Stillwater and heads back to D.C.

When the team gets back to D.C. they tell Gibbs that Jackson wants to see him.

Gibbs calls Jackson and talks to him.

Gibbs tells his father that as soon as he gets better he will come up to Stillwater and visit him.

Jackson tells Gibbs ok, and hopes that he gets better soon.

Now 16 months after the team went to Still water Gibbs has recovered from the cutting and went to spend the week with Jackson.

After Gibbs got back from his week with Jackson, he went to see Vance about going back to work.

Vance told him that he has to go see a Dr. for a physic review and if he past that then he can come back.

Gibbs was so happy when he past the review and was able to go back to work.

So today Gibbs was walking into NCIS, and when he got off the elevator and the whole team was there with Jackson, Tobias and even DiNozzo Sr. come to the party.

Normally Gibbs would have been made about the party but he was so happy to be back at work and was happy that everybody there was happy that he was back.

Now 18 months after the team learned about the cutting Gibbs was back at work and he was happy. Gibbs learned that no matter what true friends are always there for you.

I would like to thank all you people for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten. I would also like to tell all you readers that I would love more reviews. I would also like to let all you readers know that the story is now complete.


End file.
